


Keep Safe

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [43]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Body Horror, Bonding, Flower Crowns, Flowerfell sans, Frisk is smol, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Sans is soft for Frisk and only Frisk, Underfell Sans (Undertale), but he's not here so, it's not bad but it's flowefell so it's pretty alongside with the scope of that AU?, sometimes papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Something's wrong. Frisk isn't keeping up with Sans anymore. They have to keep moving, or else other monsters will find them. If the flowers keep growing...Sans has to find out what's wrong.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Keep Safe

**Author's Note:**

> we keeping this angst bs train a rollin' aint we

Fandom: Undertale

Prompt: “Cut the crap and tell me what happened.”

* * *

The kid isn’t keeping up anymore.

Sans curses under his breath, glancing around to make sure no one else found them.

“c’mon, sweetheart, you gotta at least _try_ to keep up, _”_ Sans mutters, trudging back to take their hand and pull them along, “if you’re gonna walk, you gotta walk.”

They nod, clutching Sans’ hoodie tightly and curling into him. The golden petals don’t leave that much of a trail, at least.

“i know i ain’t the fastest in the underground,” Sans says, “so it shouldn’t be too hard to make it to the sentry station.”

The kid nods again, golden wreath bobbing. They straighten as much as they can—wait—

“sweetheart, what the—“

The kid bites back a whimper as Sans leans down, ripping their arm away from their side. Their sweater sticks to a slowly growing pool of burgundy just above their hip.

Fuck it. Shortcut time it is.

Knowing it will leave him low on energy for the rest of the day, Sans grits his teeth and teleports them to the sentry station in the middle of Waterfall. It’s not as desolate as the one near the RUINS, but it’ll be easier to keep the kid alive in the warm, damp caves. Quickly checking to make sure no one saw, Sans hustles them around the corner to the outcropping under the big stream.

“alright, kid, let’s see…” Sans frowns when they shake their head and pull away. “stop it, kid, lemme see how bad it is.”

They shake their head, still not letting him close.

“does it hurt?” Sans’ SOUL flips. “is that why?”

They don’t shake their head, but something’s still not right.

“kid, if it’s bad, and we don’t look at it, you’re gonna bleed out.”

They nod.

“so why ain’t you gonna let me look?”

They clench their jaw and wrap their arms tightly around their middle.

“it ain’t nothin’, you’re hurt, kid.”

They shake their head.

“cut the crap and tell me what happened.”

The flowers make it so they can’t glare at him but the set of their jaw speaks volumes. Sans sighs. Stubborn kid.

“look,” he says, trying his damndest to make his voice low and sweet, “i ain’t mad, sweetheart. ‘m just worried. will you at least lemme see?”

Problem is the kid’s a people-pleaser. That ain’t working out too well for them down here, Sans knows, and he can’t deny the awful little twist of guilt in his SOUL for taking advantage of it when the kid relents, letting him move their limbs out of the way.

It looked worse from the outside, that’s for sure. Sans presses down slowly on the edge of the wound, testing for tenderness. Aside from a few sharp inhales, there’s nothing.

“aight. it ain’t that bad. looks like it’s mostly scabbed over.” He’s not a healer. No one in the Underground is. Well, almost no one, but he’d have a better chance of breaking the barrier by himself than getting the kid to one without getting them both killed. “you gonna let me clean it up a little?”

The kid nods, their stomach rising and falling a little faster than normal.

“i’ll be careful, sweetheart, i promise.”

Another reason Sans picked Waterfall is the kit he keeps here. There are enough nooks and crannies around the place to hide just about anything. He’s learned to stash first-aid kits anywhere he can; never know when you might need to patch yourself up. He’s learned that too many of the monster remedies won’t work on humans. A few new flowers sprung up because of that. But the antiseptic and the bandages will work just fine.

“you want something to hang onto while i do this?”

In response, their fingers curl into his hoodie and they give him a firm nod.

“alright, sweetheart, hang on.”

They hiss a little through their teeth at the first sting of the antiseptic but that’s it. Cleaning doesn’t take long at all, until—

“oh, sweetheart…”

Their grip on his hoodie gentles and they run their hand over his in apology as he carefully brushes the petals he can see poking through.

“is this why you didn’t want me to see?”

They nod.

“shit, sweetheart, how long?”

They shrug.

“this happened before?”

Shake.

Sans takes a deep breath. “aight. we’re gonna keep an eye on this, alright?”

They nod, weakly making the sign for ‘thank you.’

“you ain’t gotta thank me, sweetheart,” Sans mutters as he finishes the job, “i ain’t done that much for ya.”

The kid frowns, gesturing to their hair.

Sans huffs. “you’re actin’ like tying your hair back is some big thing, kid. it ain’t. Hey, what’re you—“

They take his hands off their side, the bandage still hanging loosely. Sans doesn’t fight their grip, still wary of the flowers, as they resettle it on their cheeks. His SOUL jumps in his ribcage.

Their hands are cold. Their cheeks feel like satin under his phalanges and he can’t help stroking his thumbs back and forth, just to feel it. Their face moves as they smile, resting their hands on top of his, riding the movement.

Sans jerks his hands away.

“what the hell’re you doin’ to me, kid,” he grumbles finishing with the bandages, “what’re you doing?”

This time, they let him finish with the bandages, waiting until he’s packed everything away and returned to their side to reach out for him again.

“sweetheart, i don’t—“

Sans’ voice cuts out when they sign something again. They motion between the two of them and sign the same thing, squeezing his hand as they do.

“…’safe,’ kid?”

A nod.

“you sayin’ i make you feel safe?”

Oh, oh stars, Sans is _not_ prepared for them to smile at him like that. They cuddle up to him and tuck their flowered head against his collarbone which makes the smile go away but now…

“…what’re you doing to me, kid,” Sans murmurs, resting against the cave wall.

When they need to move, the kid will bounce to their feet as best they can and toddle on behind Sans as they make their way—carefully—to the sentry station. When it comes time to change the bandages, the flower will have grown a little more. When it comes the time that Sans wakes up in that sentry station by the RUINS to see a human covered in flowers, he won’t remember that they can grow flowers from _any_ wound.

He’ll remember the need to keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
